Random Smile
by smilemr.sun
Summary: Hotaru,Koko and Mikan are childhood friends. But time is up when the academy took Koko and Hotaru. But why Mikan is not taken along with them? And can they handle being separated with Mikan?


I don't quite remember but I just know that there's already an author who've used the tangie(I don't know if its spell like that& mikan and koko are also bff in that story)

I got insparation from that story but sadly, I can't remember what story it is.

So Mr./Ms. Author of that story can I use the tangie(?) tangy(?)

thank you so much.

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©"Hotaruuuuuu! Koko! don't go! wait for me" shouted a girl whose catching her breath and looks worn out.

"Gomen, Hotaru and Koko, ,I couldn't stop her" said her jiji whose trying to calm the young girl.

Hotaru went near the girl and say " Don't cry, you'll look hundred times uglier. It's not like I'm leaving forever,idiot. so wait for me and always smile, " she said as she tried to stop her tears.

"Promise? you hic guys hic will hic come hic back?" said the girl between her attempt to stop her tears.

"Promise" they replied with full confidence.

Koko just hug her so tight, afraid that once he let go, it's like he'll never see his Tangie again."Promise me that you'll continue to smile even without us" he said as he couldn't stop his tears from falling "and Ahhhh, I don't want to go! I don't want to leave!" he cried his frustrations as his hug get even tighter.

Hotaru is surprised by his outburst but who could blame him? He's just about to be taken away from his other half. And she knew that the bond they have is deeper than anyone else.

" Shhh, don't cry my Coco Nut, I don't want you guys to see my crying face, I'll try to smile, so that you guys wouldn't have to worry about me" he said as she finally smile. "Firefly,Coco Nut don't cause trouble ah, study hard and always keep fighting, but don't forget to rest,ok?"

"I'll miss you guys" she said as gave them something. "Open them when you've already reach the academy, alright?"

She gave them a hug and a kiss.

"See you again, guys" she add.

"Ms. Imai, Mr. Yome,its time" daid the guy in black suit.

Hotaru's POV

I watch her and my family as they got smaller and smaller as we got further.

I promise Mikan, I'll be strong.

Ok, now enough of crying so where is the tissue?

Tissue,tissue. ah here.

eh. What's this? I asked no one in particular

Something is inside my tissuebot*,of course I get it and

and that's it. I can't stop my tears from falling down.

what it is that I saw? A picture of me and Mikan wearing a matching costume. It's from a contest we've joined. I was about to hide it when I notice(again) something.

wait there's something written in the back,

^hey, firefly, I'll miss you so much.

take care, and don't blackmaip them so much ah? also don't be so called, give them chance :), It will never be the same without you guys but I'll still smile and keep on moving forward :) you guys too.

I love you Firefly, continue to shine with your light.

ps. smile.

pps. Ill cook you your favorite when you comw back.

ppss. don't forget about me.

-love,

mikan,^

Koko's POV

No, No, why? I don't want to go. I don't to leave her behind. Please don't separate us. No, I have to be strong.

For all of us. As I said I notice something in my pocket.

what's this?

^ hey, continue to smile even without me ok? and wahhh I don't know what to say,

just enjoy your stay there your own legacy there. Just don't cause so much trouble.

I'll miss you my Coco Nut.

I love you.

ps. dont be sad. I'm always right here.

pps. just do your best.

ppss. I'm sorry but I dont think, I can say to you honestly "enjoy and try to live yourlife without me"

ppsss. don't mind it. just be koko :)

love,

Mikan, your tangie^

I promise Mikan, I'll smile for the both of us.

No. I'll never forget about you. Never.

Later, they calmed down and fell asleep.

Both thinking

"I'll be strong for the both of us, Mikan"

...

and that's it my (first) first chapter.

sorry for the mistakes and bear with me. hahahah

*her tissue holder/producer

thank you.


End file.
